Field of the Invention
This invention relates to authenticating users for accessing secured testing services.
Description of the Related Art
The rapid shift to mobile Internet services is bringing content offerings to an increasingly larger number of connected devices. Experiences previously limited to a single device are now accessible across multiple devices as high volume consumer electronic platforms such as smart phones, tablets, eReaders, game systems, and Internet TVs have become new channels to receive digital documents and services. Educational services such as Massive Open Online Courses (MOOCs) leverage standardized publishing and distribution formats to seamlessly integrate and synchronize digital educational experiences across consumer devices of large numbers of users.
Although large-scale distribution of online lectures and course materials have been a focus of these new educational service platforms, it has been so far much more difficult to fully integrate other educational services, such as testing, into these platforms. In particular, it has become increasingly difficult to control access to secured services to prevent cheating, unauthorized content distribution, and other misuses of the educational services.